


homemaker

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Ignis Scientia, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Business Trip, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Promnis - Freeform, bisexual female reader - Freeform, coming home, fat reader, fmm, plus size reader, promnis/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis comes home to his partners.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	homemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> Prompt from the Discord! Promnis/Reader, Ignis coming home from assignment/travel

For once, Ignis drops Noctis back off at his apartment without following him inside. It’s been a nonstop week of meetings, parties, dinners, trade negotiations, sight-seeing, photo ops, and interviews in Altissia with Noct, Regis, Clarus, Cor, a handful of glaives, and few other council members. Ignis is _tired_ , and for once, he leaves the prince to his own devices (and junk food, and take out dinners, and dirty laundry). Ignis wants his own bed, his own clean townhouse with his eucalyptus mint candles, organic health food, soft cotton sheets, vinyl records...and his two lovers that he had to leave behind for six long, _long_ days. 

Ignis gives Noctis a warm smile and says that he’ll be by tomorrow evening—Noct's return grin is knowing and relieved—the prince gets to sleep, and Ignis gets to have (most of) a blessed day off before returning to state business as usual. He peels away from the curb of the luxury downtown apartment building once he sees Noctis wander inside of the revolving doors with his luggage in tow; and the moment he’s at a red light, pushes a few buttons on his electronic dash to call Prompto through his hands-free phone system. 

The chipper blond answers breathlessly after a ring and a half. “ _Iggy!”_

Ignis gets warm goosebumps from the tips of his toes to his hairline. He has to really refrain from letting his eyelids flutter closed at Prompto’s soothing voice. People are _waiting_ for him at home; for the first time in his life, he has something that’s _his_. “Hello darling,” Ignis says, pressing the gas once the light’s changed. “I’ve just dropped off his Highness.” 

“Oh, man, okay, you’re really coming home, huh?” Prompto sounds like he’s just run a marathon. “Dude, I’m so excited, I missed you so much, I can’t even...aaaaaaahhhh...!” 

Ignis snorts quietly. He can imagine it now—Prompto pacing back and forth in the living room, in tacky chocobo socks, boxers, and a hoodie he most likely stole from Gladio. The adorable mental image washes over him like a soothing epsom salt bath—Six, he should take one of those when he gets home. But he also wants to fall straight into the arms of his lovers; but he _also_ wants to cuddle them on the couch and watch a documentary, or perhaps play a mindless co-op game with them to relax... 

“Igster?” 

“Hm?” Ignis shakes his head as he merges lanes, preparing to turn off of his particular freeway exit. “Apologies, love. My thoughts were racing with what I wanted to do with the both of you...” A yawn escapes him, and Prompto laughs. 

“No worries dude. When you get home, you won’t have to lift a finger. ____________’s had a crock pot meal stewing since this morning; she and I both cleaned everything from top to bottom. We’ve got your favorite candles burning in every room, and the laundry is done, so you can just give your bags to us and we’ll dump your stuff in the washer. We’ve got the Playstation up and running—movie or Minecraft, you can take your pick, if you want. I also picked up some epsom salt when I went grocery shopping this afternoon, so speak now if you want me to start a bath for you.” 

Quiet tears are definitely falling from Ignis’ eyes at this point as he takes the ramp down into a quiet residential corner of Insomnia, where his Crown-sponsored townhouse lies tucked among a hundred others just like it. His lovers are so attentive, so willing to pick up the slack when royal business calls him elsewhere, even though they have their own Citadel duties to attend to. He’s shaking, like he can’t get home fast enough. These damn stop signs and intersections are going to be the death of him. It’s ten pm at night and he’s just had to travel from a foreign country by both car _and_ boat. 

“I...” Ignis starts. “Prompto, you and __________ are truly wonderful. I do not deserve either one of you.” 

“Aw, that’s not true at all!” 

Ignis nearly jumps at the second, decidedly more feminine voice that echoes throughout his car. “__________,” he says as he rolls to a stop at yet another sign. “My goodness, how I’ve missed that pretty voice. And that pretty face...” 

“Aw, you didn’t miss _my_ face?” Prompto again, sounding adorably pouty. He must be on speakerphone. 

Ignis laughs. “Of course. I missed both of your pretty faces. How could I not? You two are the most gorgeous people in the country.” 

“Aw, Iggy, I’m blushing,” ___________ says. 

Ignis has no doubt of that. His shorter, curvy woman is so easy to fluster. It makes his heart clench in the best of ways. She’s just so _cute_. He looks up at the street sign, and a wide smile stretches across his face. He turns onto the street; and a few hundred feet later, claims his reserved parking spot in front of his townhouse. 

“So how far away are you?” she says. “Dinner’s ready, I’ve kept the slow cooker on warm. I made roast, potatoes, and carrots, and there’s a new bottle of wine in the fridge.” 

Ignis licks his lips and hums in appreciation. “That sounds divine, love. As to my distance from home...I don’t suppose either, or both, of you would be willing to help me carry in some of my bags?” 

The phone call ends abruptly and as Ignis kills the engine and opens his door, he can hear the hurried clicking of the locks of the front door, and then he’s being pushed up against his car by both of his lovers, squeezing the breath out of him. Ignis cries a little more and hugs them back, kissing their heads in turn as the mumble “Iggys” into his dress shirt. 

Ignis sighs and holds his lovers tight. He loves Noctis and the life he’s dedicated to the service of the prince—but he’s also thankful for the opportunity to come home at the end of the day to the two best partners that anyone could ask for. This little slice of life is _his_ , and he’ll be damned if he lets it slip through his grasp. 

“Welcome home,” Prompto murmurs, finally stepping away and gazing up at Ignis with those killer baby blues. 

Ignis hugs their woman close and leans down to press a chaste kiss to Prompto’s chapped lips. “I missed you both so terribly. Come. I’m ready to relax.” 

___________ finally pulls away and gazes up at Ignis like he’s one of the divine. “Let us take care of you, Iggy. You deserve it.” 

And for once, Ignis agrees. 


End file.
